Guardians Creed
by LeoTheRepairBoi
Summary: After the battle of the giants, percy is betrayed by the one he loves most. He becomes the most powerful being in the universe. some fluff, and hella lot of adventure. Percy Piper romance. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Well hello there, I didn't see you there. My name is Jarod Caesar, but my friends call me salad. You can too, because as of now, you're my friend. Also if you saw what I did there, you're extra special. *round of applause* Anyways this is my first fan-fiction, and I want to see where it goes. Yes I'm taking loads of ideas from other peeps, but it will make the story better. This is for all my Pertemis fans out there, so don't read if you're a Percabeth person. I used to be one to, but then I read a Pertemis one, and now I'm going though a phase. Anyways, enough about me, here we go!

Chapter 1 Percy's POV All he felt was pain. Why? The girl of his dreams had left his life for good. All he could think about as he shot arrows into tree's was Annabeth leaving his life and killing his parents.  
(Flashback)  
It was 4 months after the Giant war, and things were cooling down. No new prophecies or wars, but little did he know that that would be his downfall. Percy was preparing for his date with Annabeth. He had set up a table on the beach at Camp Half-blood, fully decked out with candles, one of those plaid red and white table cloths like from the movies, and even convinced his dad Poseidon to convince Zeus his uncle to bring them Olympian food. He was dressed in a sea green, button-up shirt, with long gray slacks. He looked in the mirror to asses himself, sighed happily, and walked out the door of the Poseidon cabin down to the beach. Though as he walked though camp, many campers were giving him sorry looks, but he just decided to ask them about it after the date.  
When he arrived he saw Annabeth already there, with two large travel bags. He was a bit confused, so he walked up to her and asked, "What's with the bags Annie, I thought we were on a date?" She replied, he face and tone emotionless, "I'm leaving Percy. You, Camp, and all my friends." He was about to ask what she was talking about, but she continued talking. "You aren't enough anymore Percy. It's not you, it's me. My fatal flaw is pride, and now that there is no big war, you're not a hot shot. I found someone better than you who can take better care of me." Percy couldn't control his emotions, and he slapped her. She looked up at him, anger in her eyes, and yelled, "YOU DARE SLAP THE DAUGHTER OF ATHENA, SAVUOIR OF OLYMPUS! I WILL DESTOY YOU PERSEUS JACKSON!" She brought a bright blue orb the size of a marble out of her pocket, then threw it on the ground. She floated up into the sky in a bright blue bubble, then disappeared. He stood there for about a minute trying to comprehend what had just transpired. Then he wondered How will she destroy me, she floated away? Then he realized she was gone from his life, and there was nothing he could do about it. He sat on the beach and wept, letting the moonlight, and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore comfort him. The next thing he knew, he had cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Percy awoke on the sand. He stood, and walked to his cabin quietly. He decided that he would iris message his parents to cheer him up. He walked to the sink, turned on the water, and threw in his coin. He said, "O iris, goddess of rainbows, accept my offering and show me Sally Jackson." The goddess complied because floating in front of him was a shimmering image. He was confused when he looked into it, he saw his apartment's kitchen table, but no mother. He looked on the table and saw a open note, it said:  
If you're reading this now, then you should know I killed you're parents. This is what happens when you rile up a daughter of Athena. Next time you cross me, I wont be so merciful.  
Annabeth When he finished reading the note, he screamed in rage so loud that they probably heard it on Olympus. He fell back into the bathtub and sat there crying for about three hours. When he stood, his legs wobbled, and threatened to collapse on him, but he stood his ground. He knew he couldn't stay here at camp, least he kill everyone in his rage. So he decided to leave, stay on his own, and take his rage out on monsters, anything to take his mind off Annabeth.  
By afternoon, he had gathered all his supplies, and weapons, and left a note to Chiron, and everyone at camp stating:  
Fellow camp members and Chiron,  
I have left to go blow off some steam. I will be gone for quite some time, but do not worry, I will be fine. Do not try to find me for you will not. I love you all, don't forget me.  
Percy

That day as he walked out of camp, he swore never to never love again.

(A/N) I know this is short, but its kinda a test to see if ya like it. I'll post another one if I get 5 reviews. Or 10 views. Either are good so yea. See ya next time 


	2. New Cause

(A/N) Wow, you guys warm my heart. I never expected that many reviews on my first story. I am listening to all your comments to better my story, so thank you. Anyways lets begin.  
Percy's POV As he left camp, he swore never to love again.  
Today was the fifth day of being gone, and he was already on a killing spree. Nothing could contain his rage as he traveled through the forest, killing every monster in his path. Though this wasn't helping him at all, it was only making it worse. It was late in the evening, and Percy was setting up camp for the night. As he brought out his makeshift tent, he thought of everyone he cared about. He constantly thought about if he should just end this and go back to camp, but he always remembered why he didn't. Everything there reminded him of Annabeth, and he knew that he would probably destroy everything in his rage. This was the lesser of the two evils, so he stuck with it. He finished setting up his tent within minutes, then started on the fire. As he sat tending to the bonfire in front of him, he felt a presence behind him. He immediately reached into his pocket, pulling out Riptide as he stood, leveling the sword to his attackers neck. "Just as sharp as ever Perseus." Lady Hestia said in a calm, soothing voice. His rage immediately dissipated. Lady Hestia had been like a second mother to him, and she was the Olympian that he respected most. "Lady Hestia, what are you doing here. I almost hurt you?" Percy asked quietly. "Perseus I have come to put a stop to your madness, you know this is not helping you. I have something that may help clear your mind better than this." She said as she gestured all around me. "Alright, what is it?" "Well," she started, "You shall be my champion, and I will be your patron, and before you say anything let me finish. I plan on sending you out to rescue demigod children all across the nation. We have lost to many, and are to stubborn to admit we need help, even if it's our children. If you accept, I will bless you with the power of fire, as well as being able to summon homemade food, and teleport in fiery flames. The hearth has many qualities, and I expect you to use the wisely. Do you accept?" I basically just stared at her for a minute before closing my dropped jaw, and trying to find the words to speak. "I, I don't know what to say milady. Thank you, I'll accept on one condition. Do not reveal me to anyone. I would like a cloak enchanted that only you or I can lift, unless I grant them permission. I would not like you to get in trouble by Zeus for helping me. Also, enchant it to hide my demigod aura so no one can find me." I finished. "Well Percy, that was more than one condition, but I accept your terms." She said with a chuckle. "Just repeat these words. I, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, agree to become champion of Hestia goddess of Hearth." I repeated the words, and immediately felt a change, as a swirl of fire went up around me. I definitely felt different, more defined, as if I had extra strength and purpose. Guess that's what home really felt like, a place where you feel grounded. "I will leave now," she said quietly, "but I will contact you though our mental bond. Goodbye Perseus." Then she disappeared is a swirl of fire. I sat down and continued to tend to the fire as I realized the reality of what just happened. I was the Champion of Hestia, and she was my pardon. Damn. I willed water out the air to put out the fire, and went to bed in my tent.

The next morning he awoke to a small whisper in his head. Percy, Percy wake up. He realizes it was the voice of Hestia. Milady, what can I do for you this fine morning? I asked. Percy, you will find you cloak outside your tent. It is enchanted as you asked, but I did it one step further, it is as strong as the skin of the Nemean Lion, but extremely light and comfortable. it will also conform to your size as you grow. There is also another gift. A bow. I l know you think you 'suck' at archery, but push yourself. I see potential in your, but you must try as hard as you can. Just like any good sword, a bow must be balanced for it user. This bow should be perfect for you because it's made from the same material your fathers trident is. I know you can make it. I must go now, but I will return to you in two weeks for your first mission. And with that, she left his mind. He got up, and opened his tent flap. Just as she had said, there was a cloak with a fiery bow sitting next to it outside the tent. He picked up the cloak and quickly slid it on. It was sea green, with gold lines running though it about every inch. The colors seemed to move around in the daylight, making it even more cool. He thought about the cloak being black, and it changed to the color black. He realized that this would be essential for less casual missions. When I'm not on missions, I will use its traditional sea green, but I'll use black for my missions. He thought to himself. He uncapped Riptide and tried to cut the cloak. The sword just harmlessly bounced of the cloak as if it were made of steel. When he was finished with the analysis of the cloak, he moved on to the bow. It was a mixture of sea green and blue, swirling around like they were moving, just like his fathers trident. He got in the stance Chiron taught him at camp, and pulled back on the bow string. He was surprised when an arrow appeared in his fingers. That's convenient. He thought to himself as he took aim at a tree about 100 yards away. He was impressed that the bow's weight felt right in his hands, unlike the ones at camp that either felt to light, or to heavy. He released the arrow and was even more surprised when the arrow actually hit the tree. Not exactly where he was aiming, but it actually hit the tree, and he knew with practice, he would be great.  
1st week Percy had become one of the best with his bow. He could fire about 800 yards, and still hit dead center. He also constantly trained with Riptide, just so he could stay sharp with that to. When he trained, he felt defined, not fake, or using rage to fuel him. Shooting the bow helped with that. He found that if he got angry, he lost focus and aim, but when he was calm, and steeled his nerves, he was magnificent. This helped him learn, that in battle, he would die if he was not calm and steady. Usually in battle he used rage, and hate for his enemies to fuel him. But while that was effective, this was a Hades more deadly. Staying calm allowed him to think, instead of making rash decisions, and that allowed him to see his enemies tactics, and defeat them quickly. Yes, staying calm was better. He decided to name the bow Whiplash because if you weren't paying attention as you shot it, prepare fore some whiplash. Unfortunately he learned this the hard way. Though as exquisite as he was with the bow, he quickly realized that he needed to work on his stealth. He was about as sneaky as a dump truck. Therefore he decided to add that, as well as his other powers onto his training schedule. As morning turned to evening, he made a fire, bought out his sleeping bag, and moved it near the fire. He decided to sleep outside tonight because he could look at the stars and moon. For some strange reason, even since he left camp, when he looked up at the night sky without light pollution, he felt at peace. It was like the effect water had on him, but it felt somehow different, as if he was in love with the moon. He just couldn't take his eyes off it. Yes, he was in love with the moon. As he tended to the fire, meditated on his surroundings, taking in everything. He felt the birds sleeping in their nests, ants crawling to and fro, everything he felt made him feel at peace, as if he was on with the forest.  
2nd week Percy may have been the son of a sea god, but he was a hunter at heart. After his second week of training, he only became better with the bow, as well as sneaking around. He could now summon 21 means in one day, teleport as far as he wanted, and shoot flames from his hands for a whole three hour before passing out. This was definitely a achievement. Although he had a semi-muscular build, he was light on his feet as he ran though the forest quickly and quietly returning to his campground in the cover of darkness. As he ran, he felt another presence in the forest near his camp, so he slowly and quietly ascended a tree, then pounced on the person. The person was tight in his grip when it suddenly flashed away to the other side of he camp in a swirl of fire. Oh no! He thought worriedly. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw none other than lady Hestia herself. "Milady! I'm so sorry, I should have saw it was you, please forgive me!" I asked, hoping I wouldn't be turned into some animal. The gods loved to do that for some reason. "Oh dear Perseus, you have nothing to apologize for. This proves that your training is complete. I knew of your skill with the bow, but did no know if you be stealthy. Therefore I did this, knowing you would attack me, but not kill me until you knew who I was. I didn't actually think you could sneak up on a goddess, but fortunately I thought wrong. Prepare yourself for you first mission tomorrow, I will see you then." She finished. And with that, she disappeared. To say was dumbfounded was an understament. He slowly sat down in his tent and thought about what had happened. He couldn't wait for tomorrow! Finally his training was complete, and he could out of this blasted forest. It wasn't that he didn't like the forest, just that he was tired of seeing the same old thing every time he ran around. His ADHD was always a problem in his life. But anyways he was leaving to find a new camp ground tomorrow, then, his first mission.  
Heyyy peeps. So I made this one longer because I got so many reviews. Thank you so much for that. Anyways, review, when you peeps complement me, you get stories faster because my enthusiasm raises. Though don't do it if you don't mean it. Also, leave critics to help better the story. I know that it is Guardian, but I wrote that doing a 3rd in a row all-nighter, cant really blame me. Anyways thanks reading. All my loyal readers are now called salads. Bye Salads! 


	3. First mission

Wow. My loyal salad population has just increased so much in two chapters. jso3647, I listen to you guys so if you leave a suggestion im gonna listen. Djberneman, he doesn't do that, that's not his style. Plus she disappeared so that's not gonna happen. Anyways lets get to the story. Also this chapter is in first person.

Percy POV

Today was the day I finally got back into the city! I trained extremely hard, and I was ready for whatever mission Hestia could though at me. It was 5:30 AM and I was getting ready for the day. I went out to the lake and sat down. I could feel the cool liquid running though my veins as I stripped down and got into the water. All the wiriness from the morning dissipated as I started to swim. I swam for about 10 minute before I decided to leave the water. It was late November, and the air was kind of chilly. So I put on some joggers and a long sleeve shirt. The cloak would do the rest for warmth. I took down my tent, picked up me bow, and walked to the fire. I sat there tending to it on the cold morning. I only had you wait a minute before my patron, Lady Hestia arrived. "Good morning young hero." I stood. "Good morning Lady Hestia." I said bowing. "Oh please Percy, you know I don't demand respect like that, especially with what I'm about to ask you." "Oh, and what's that?" I asked intrigued. "Well Percy, I want to adopt you. It's your choice of course, but I see that you constantly miss your mother and I want to fill that gap in your heart." She asked nervously. Bro, no joke, I was gonna cry. She had always been there for me, so she was kinda already my mother. This would make it official. "Of course, I would love you to be my mom. You're always there for me. You're loving, kind, and respectable. I couldn't ask for a better step-mom." "Oh good, I didn't know if you'd say yes. Anyways my son, I have some things to tell you about you're weapon and cloak. The cloak can turn into anything you want it to be, but still be comfortable, and as strong as Nemean Lion fur." I decided to turn it into the suit from the game Assassins Creed Black Flag. "Wise choice Percy. I can gift you two more weapons for your arsenal now. Have these two Celestial Bronze pistols. The bullets are Celestial Bronze, mixed with mortal steel, they will magically reload just like your arrows. I would also like to bless you with hidden blades. Just as your pistols, they are a mix of Celestial Bronze and Mortal Steel. Now on to you bow Whiplash. If you focus on it, it will change into any form you want it to like Riptide." I focused on it being a bracelet, and it turned into a bracelet on my right arm. "Good, now one more thing on the bow. The arrow's tip can change into mortal steel if you want it to. Just make sure you change it back for fighting monsters. One more thing," she gave me a small blue square with a button, "here is a tent, all you have to do is press the button and it transforms into a eight people tent." She finished. "Thanks mom, I will." I said with a smile. She smiled back. "Now put your hood up and get ready to go to Austin Texas. I'll give you the details when you there." And with that, she was disappeared in a swirl of flame. I grabbed the tent, stuffed it into my pocket, and teleported away to Texas.

When I arrived in Austin, I heard my mom's voice in my head. 'Percy are you in Austin yet?' 'Yea mom I'm here.' 'Well then get over to 1827 Bucktuck Lane. There is a 8 year old girl named Julia. Her Step-father abuses and rapes her almost daily. Put a stop to it. I have no care if you kill him either. A evil man like that deserves to die.' She said angrily. My anger was almost double her size. I knew what it was like to have a abusive step father, but at such a young age, well that was traumatizing. I had to put a stop to this and kill that man. 'Alright I'll be right there.' I flashed over to where Hestia said the child was. I nocked on the door of the house. "Go away I'm busy!" Yelled a deep voice. Then I heard a muffled scream in the background. Rage boiled though my veins as I kicked down the door to find a naked little girl with a half-naked man. "I SAID I'M BUSY!" The man yelled. He rushed towards me, only to find himself being lifted in the air by the neck. "What you do is evil. Taking advantage of young women who are defenseless, no wonder Artemis hates men. Apologize to the girl and I will make your trip to the underworld less painful." I said with anger high in my voice. His eyes were full of fear, but he did not back down. "Very well, painful it is." I took out my pistol and shot his leg off. Then I used my hidden on my free arm to stab him in the stomach. Finally I dropped him to the floor and took out Riptide. I decapitated him and threw his body in the closet. I put away Riptide to find the girl. I walked throughout the house before I found in the upstairs closet. She scampered to the back when she saw me. "Please don't hurt me." She whimpered. 'Hey mom, I need you to change my appearance please.' My mom complied. I took off my hood to find that I blonde hair and blue eyes. I was almost like Jason. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Perry (that's his cover name) I actually came because I was sent to rescue you from that man downstairs. He can't hurt you anymore ok." She looked at me cautiously, then asked "He's gone because of you? THANK YOU!" she exclaimed happily. She scooted forward in the light, and I could immediately tell who her dad was. She had blonde hair, Brown eyes, and a smile so big it was surprising it fit on her face. "Hey can I tell you something, your real dad's not dead." She turned and looked at me in surprise. "Wait he's not?" "No," I started, "He is a Greek god, do you know who those are?" "Yea, Before my mom died she had told me bedtime stories about them." She said sadly. "Well your dada is Hermes." She looked at me in awe. Then her face dropped. "Why did he leave us." She said quietly. I already felt bad for her, so it was my job to cheer her up. Though it wasn't going to be easy. "Well Zeus, King of the gods made a rule where they couldn't see their children. I know your father, and he is a very loving god. He would never have wanted to leave you alone like this. That's why I'm here." I said as we walked out the door of the house. As we walked down the street I told her the basics about the gods and goddess. When we walked about half a mile I was finished. It didn't take long because she already knew some stuff about it. "Now you have two choice of where you can go. One is camp Half-Blood where boys an-" She didn't let me finish because she was cowering when I said boy. "Please no, don't take me their, you're the only boy I trust." "Ok," I started, "that means you'll like the next one even more. It's a group that you're aunt Artemis runs. They hunt monsters and hate men. I think you'll do just fine there." "Ok, I'll try it." Just as she said that three 12 foot cyclopes ran at us. "Do you trust me?" I asked. She looked me and nodded. "Close you're eyes then." She complied. I grabbed her hand and teleported us away from the area as one of the cyclopes raised there swords to strike her. We arrived in the middle of the hunters camp. I had not wanted to go her directly because they hated men. I had planned on dropping her off near the camp and directing her on where to go. Guess that's a dud. All of the hunters turned and saw me and her standing there in the middle of camp. "This girl would like to join you, she was abused and raped by her step-father and hates men." Then I turned and addressed her as I got on my knees. "Ok Julia, tell them who you are and they'll help you. I have to go now ok before they kill me. Good bye." She looked at me sadly, then pulled me in a tight hug. I saw the hunters nocking there bows so I put on my hood, kissed her fore head, then teleported away.  
I found myself in the Nevada Desert. I gather some sticks, made a camp fire, set up my tent, then tended to the fire and stared at the moon. "You're welcome Artemis." Was the I said as I climbed into my sleeping bag in my tent and fell asleep.

(A/N) That took a long time to write, I hope you like it. Thank you for the 11 favs and 14 views, it means a lot. Now I have a question, would you like more rescue stories, and if so, how many. Also LEAVE A REVIEW. Please, like it really means a lot. It makes me get enthusiastic which causes stories to get uploaded faster. Anyways thanks. Stay loyal my salads! 


	4. New Beginngs

Well hello again, I must say I love you jso3647. Like really, even though my stories kind of suck, you're super enthusiastic about them. Like I'm only typing this at 12oclock at night because of you. Anyways, he gets the Most Loyal Salad of the week award. Every Wednesday I'll pick my most helpful, enthusiastic reviewer to win. Anyways on to the story

Percy POV

It has been five years since my incident with the hunters. Though they are grateful for the new recruits I brought them, they are angry they couldn't find out who I am. All the clothing I had, even my tent hid my demigod aura. I was virtually imposable to find. Though there were a few close calls. Every time I go to their camp the hunters are posted around the outskirts of they're camp to catch me when I bring new demigods. But if they ever do catch me I always teleport away. It's pretty much the same with camp Half-Blood. But they never do. When I woke up this morning I found my self outside my tent, sleeping on the ground. Confused, I got up to walk to my tent, opened the flap, only to find goddess sleeping on my bed.

Last night I had decided to go back to the Nevada Desert to look at the stars and moon. I was pretty much the only place you could see them. But last night someone paid me a visit. I was staring up at the sky like I always do, but I heard a women's voice say with a chuckle "You enjoying you're self?" I knew the voice was not Hestia's so I quickly put up my hood, changed my bracelet into bow form, then whipped around, bow up, to see who was there. It was Artemis! I bowed before I got turned into a Jackolope. Like I said the gods loved turning people into animals, you can never be to careful. "Oh please, the Savior of Demigods has no need to bow to anyone but Zeus." I couldn't believe I already had a title. "Thank you milady, but how did you find me?" I asked respectfully. She blushed, then quickly regain composure. "Well, um, I kind of tracked you by your love for the moon. Tonight it was so strong that I was able to track it here." She finished. I blush deeply. Then I was like why the fuck did I blush. "Now I have a question for you, who are you, and how could I can't track you ?" She asked almost angrily. I could see where she was coming from though. As a hunter myself, it's frustrating when you can't track prey, or know what it is, but you know it's there. But still I could reveal nothing for the sake of Hestia. "I can tell you nothing about anything about me. All I can say that forcefully trying to find out who I am is useless." Just as I said that, she reached forward, and tried to take off my hood. When it didn't move she just kept trying. After about 2 minutes of trying to force it off, she gave up with a sigh. Then I felt her trying to pry into my thoughts. Though I knew that was useless to, the hood protected me from any gods trying to do that. When she gave up on that she looked like she had run a marathon. I was surprised she had even wanted to use that much energy to find out who I was. Then as she was about to say something, she passed out. Because I ad no idea where her camp was, I could not take her there, so I walked into my tent, and put her on my bed. I took all my personal items that were out and hid them, then went back outside. As I lied down, I thought about Artemis. It was strange because she had appeared in her 18 or 19 year old form rather than her usual 12. It was nice though, she was easier to talk to. Well time for bed, and that was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep .

When I woke up, I found myself sleeping outside. Confused, I walked into my tent, only to find a goddess sleeping on my bed. Then I remembered last night. It was about 6oclock because I let myself sleep in, and I realized that if she didn't get back to her camp soon, her hunters would tear the world apart trying to find her. I should know, I was apart of a quest that did. I slowly shook her sleeping body until she woke up. When she saw me, she pulled out her bow and shot me. Fortunately I still had my Assassin's Creed cloak on, so her arrows didn't harm me. Then I think she remembered what happened, looked around, then asked "Where am I?" Your in my tent. Don't worry I slept outside unlike other men. You got here because after you passed out I put you on my bed. Now I suggest you get back to your hunters because its 6:03 AM now." I said looking at my watch. She looked at me in awe. "You did not take advantage of me in my sleep? Perhaps there are other good men Besides Percy Jackson." I flinched at my name. Apparently she notice because right after I did that she looked at me inquisitively. "Do you know him?" She asked. "I did, but he died." That was true in a sense. The humorous, lighthearted, fun guy to be around Percy Jackson, died back in the Poseidon cabin when he found out his mother died. I was only ever caring when it came to saving demigods. They meant the most to me. Then I thought, I need a friend. Artemis looked crestfallen. "Oh ok. He was the only male demigod I respected. He didn't treat women like trash. Well as you said I must be going. Good bye." And with that, she flashed away. I went outside the tent, collapsed it, made sure I had my two assassins Creed pistols, and my bow/bracelet, then teleported to New York .

Today was a off day because I needed to take a break. I had basically put all the satyrs out of business. As I walked the streets of New York, I considered going to camp Half-Blood secretly. I thought otherwise when I heard a scream coming from an ally. Uggggg, today was supposed to be my off day. I sprinted towards the ally, only to find a knocked out satyr, and a little boy, and 4 cyclopes. The cyclopes saw me at the last minute because I had started sprinting towards them. I stabbed the first one in the gut with my hidden blade, then cut off the second one's hands as he tried to smash me. I quickly climbed about twelve feet up a wall, then took out my bow. As I jumped off the wall, I shot the three cyclopes. They all faded away quickly in golden dust. The boy looked at me in awe as I changed in to my Perry appearance, then took off my hood. He ran over to and hugged me tightly. He couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 years old. "Where are your parents little one?" I asked. "The monsters killed them sir." He replied in sorrow. "Hey it's ok." I said as he hugged me tighter. "My name is Josher he goat man told me about the gods and camp Half-Blood. Can we go?" The kid asked. "Of course," I said, "but lets get a move on before more monsters come." I picked up the satyr and put him over my shoulders, then picked up the kid and let him sit on my neck. As we walked out of the ally, I noticed he had my jet black hair and sea green eyes. I guess Poseidon had another child. When we arrived at camp, I put up my hood, and walked across the border. I had been so long since I was back here. When people started to notice me, I put the kid and satyr down. "This is Josher, son of Poseidon. His mom was killed by monsters, and the satyr was knocked out when I found him. You can ask the boy the rest." I hugged the boy, then teleported back to the city in fiery flames. When I continued walking down the street, I saw an old friend. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Leo!"

Leo POV

Ever since I rescued Calypso, I thought that she loved me. Once I rescued her, I bought us a apartment in New York. Though I had no idea she would go sleeping around with other men when we arrived here. Today was the day I found out. My boss had let me leave work early because I finally had enough money to buy the materials to make Calypso and me a wedding ring. I went down to bunker 9 and started forging it. When it was done, I had a 2 Celestial Bronze rings that said Fireboy and Calypso forever. I left bunker 9 and went to the Hephaestus Cabin. I walked in, took a shower, and got dressed in my best suit. A Aphrodite girl gave me some flowers and a ring box, and I was on my way. I got in my car and drove home. When I walked up to the door of the apartment I swear I heard a moan, but I decided it was probably one of the neighbors. But when I opened the door, I saw a naked Calypso with a naked man kissing her neck. I dropped the flowers and ring box. She heard the clatter, hen looked at me wide eyed. "Leo please, it's not what it looks like!" she said, trying to push the man away. "Yea sure it's not what it looks like, I came here to fucking propose to your cheating ass, and I see you naked letting another man kiss your neck!" I yelled crying. The man looked at her angrily. "Wait you said I was the only one, you said there was no one else, YOU LYING BITCH!" he screamed as he pushed her away. The man put his cloths on and walked over to me. "Dude I'm sorry, I had no idea." He said quietly. "Don't worry dude, I believe you. Sometimes we can't see the lies in people." And with that I wiped away my tears, picked up the ring box and flowers, and me and the man walked out the door. That day, I swore never to love again.

Me and the man went our separate ways, and I walked quietly down the street. I considered going back to camp Half-Blood, but out of the blue, a man in a Assassins Creed Black flag cloak hugged me tightly yelling "Leo!" I looked at the man, then thought, is that Percy? No one else I knew would hug me tightly as if he hadn't seen me in forever. "Percy?" I asked. He took off the hood and said happily "The one and only!" "Wait Bro what happened to you?" I asked. He sat down on a bench, and gestured for me to sit down. Then he proceeded to explain everything that happened to him since he left Camp. When he was finished, I told him what had just transpired in my life and he said "So we both have girl trouble huh." "I guess we do." "Bro," he started, we need to form our own group." "What do you mean?" I asked. " It will be a group where men who have good hearts that have been wrecked by women, help save demigods!" I considered it for a second, then yelled "Hell yea, dude that's genius!" It really was. I knew that not all omen were bad, but as one that has been turned down by many because I'm not hot enough, I'd rather avoid love. Percy grabbed my hand and teleported me back so his camp. "So dude this is it for now. Just a sec, let me ask Hestia to get you a cloak like mine." After about 10 seconds an Assassins Creed cloak like Percy's appeared, with hidden blades and Assassins Creed pistols. "I can teach you how to use everything, we can sleep in my 8 people tent, and you also you just became immortal like the hunters." "Danm that's cool. Ok thanks bro." I said. "Dude we need a name." "Ok, lets let the Readers decide (That's you)." That night, me and him sat around the fire, silently staring the moon. Then he asked me quietly "Do you know what its like to be in love with something you can't have?" "Yea of course," I replied, "I think we all have." He didn't reply, he just kept staring.

(A/N) Yay, Leo's here! Now I need you to decide if Leo finds love, and also like leo said I need help with the name of the group. leave a review to decide. Have a great day ya'll! 


	5. Going To Camp

So hi again. I totally agree with you jso3647. Just typing them makes me want to squeal like a little girl. Anyways lets get typing.

Percy POV

Today is the 4th anniversary of the Guardian's Creed. We have acquired 8 new people in our group. We have Nolan, our youngest guardian, he's 14 years old. We also have Sam, Kelly, and Brayden, they're all 16. Then we have Luke and Nathan who are both 18, and finally we have Max and Tyler who are both 19 and twins. Me and Leo are the oldest, and both co-leaders. We all keep our identities secret by wearing cloaks like the ones from Assassins Creed, though only mine and Leo's are Invulnerable. We all are extremely good with bows, and could probably beat the hunters. I'm not bragging or anything, just being truthful. We train harder and have more purpose than hating men and killing monsters. When we aren't rescuing demigods and mortals on missions or killing, we're training with our bows, hidden blades, and knives. Except me and Leo, he trains with all that, plus 2 Celestial Bronze Thor hammers, and I train with all that, plus Riptide. All of us have been in some way hurt by women, therefore we have all sworn off love. We are all partially immortal like the hunters, so we never die unless killed in battle. We just travel around the Nation saving mortals and demigods alike. We have even been named superhero's. We let everyone know that we are here, but let no one find us unless we want to be found. Even the gods can't track us. We are currently residing in some National Park in California. I really don't know because I don't pay attention to things like that. As long as my group is safe I have no care of where we are.

It was 5:30 in the morning. Our usual wake up time. I called a meeting around the campfire in 10 minute, then went down to a stream and washed my face. It felt good feeling the water rejuvenate my current self because I was tired from last night. We had to fight of a group of 21 hellhounds to defend a lost child, who turned out to be a mortal. We took him back to his home, rang the door bell, told the parents that their child was missing and we found him, then teleported away with the parents still watching. I just had to wonder if that would be added to our superhero conspiracy as we all arrived back at camp. This morning the fighting made me a little drowsy, but the water cleared my heard. The I remembered what day it was and got pretty excited, a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. I met everyone around the camp fire. "Good morning guys, guess what day it is!" They were all kind of shocked to see me happy because I never usually was. "Umm, Oh my gods, it's our 4th year anniversary!" Tyler and max exclaimed. It didn't surprise me they knew, they were our first recruits. "Yes indeed, and today were going to celebrate! Now here our are options. We can either stay here and though a party, go to Rome and sight see, or go see camp Half-Blood. I know most of you have been wanting to return there because it was once your home, and you want to see old friends, so if you want, we can go on one condition, you must NEVER reveal your true identity to anyone at all unless its Chiron, and even he will have to swear not to tell anyone. Also you cannot have sex with a women. I know that we all have desires, but we must understand why we joined in the first place. There are so few women in the world that are pure at heart. So overcome those desires and press on. Am I understood?" They all nodded their heads. Leo stood up and came next to me. If there was one thing that my Guardians knew, it was respect for your leaders. I never let anyone in who didn't, because I had to trust everyone with my identity. I couldn't kick anyone out because they might reveal who I was to everyone, so I never let anyone in who had a chance of majorly rebelling me or Leo's orders. We didn't demand respect in the same way the gods did though' because that was just harsh, just do what you're told to do. You can question the orders, but don't over do it because then your showing signs of distrust. I also could never have anyone know my identity outside the group because if the gods found out, they would kill me for being to powerful. I mean for real. I had the power of fire, water, partial immortality, weapons that have the power to make immortals fade(Celestial Bronze and Mortal Steel mixed does that if you didn't know know), a cloak that could withstand a masterbolt, and I could teleport. If there is overkill demigod, I was the living definition. I could kill gods! If they ever found out who I was, hey would soon find out the full extent of my power. Then they would either try to kill me, or make me swear full allegiance to Zeus. As much as I loved the good ol' man in the sky, If he ever became an unrighteous ruler, someone would have to kick his ass. All the Guardians knew this, and knew they could never reveal my secret. Now I knew they would say camp Half-Blood, I just knew I would have to make sure they never gave into a women's temptation. I didn't think all women were sly bitches, but I did know that most were. I knew that they might break their vows of their V-card, and I had to make sure that didn't happen. "Men, gather your things, put on your cloaks, collapses your tents into cubes, and meet me here." Leo said. I walked towards my tent, put on my weapons and cloak, collapsed my tent, and walked to the fire and put it out. After about 5 minutes everyone showed up with their things. "Alright, gather round', and hold hands." They complied. We have done it so many times that all awkwardness is gone. Once everyone was in position, I teleported us to camp.

When we arrived, It was 6:00 AM. We arrived at the edge of the camp. "Now remember the rules ya'll ok?" "Yes sir!" They replied as we began to walk. Most of the campers were just starting to wake up, and when they saw us, they looked at us wide eyed. One yelled out "Intruders!" I walked up to him and said in a hard tone "take us to Chiron." He looked scared as he nodded and quickly mentioned for us to follow him. When we arrived at the big house, Chiron was pretty surprised to say the least. I guess I would to if men I didn't know were walking into my house with hoods on. I mentioned for the kid to go away and walked on the porch of the big house. Chiron looked at me in awe "You're the Savior of Demigods aren't you!" he exclaimed. Me and my men laughed at the name. Chiron looked at me inquisitively, and I walked inside. Chiron followed. When we all arrived inside, I said "My dear Chiron, I'm more than that, me and my men here are former students." I said taking my hood off. All my men did the same. He looked at me wide eyed, then changed to centaur form. He ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "My boy I never thought I'd see you again, what happened?" He asked almost crying. Then I proceeded to explain everything that happened to me, and the Guardians. I even introduced him to each and every one of them. When I finished he looked at me in even more awe. "My gods Percy, you've achieved so much." "Yes," I started, "but you understand why you cant tell anyone right?" He nodded. "I trust your reasons my boy, though thank you for revealing yourself to me, I thought I would never see you again." "You're quite welcome, now since today is our anniversary, we have decided to spend a week here at camp. Can you please introduce us to the rest of the camp?" I asked. If he could have looked even more happy he did. "Very well my boy, follow me." We walked out to the breakfast area, and Chiron blew the signal horn. Everyone slowly came out to the area. When most everyone was there, he began to explain. "Most of you must be wondering who these men are. They are called Guardians Creed, but you will address them as the Guardians. They are like the hunters of Artemis except the have sworn off women," most of the women looked crestfallen at that, "They are here because it's they're 4th year anniversary. Women, you are not to flirt with them. Also, they will not let you know their identities, and I need you to respect that. Treat them like friends. That is all." After that everyone either stared at us or went back to what they were doing. It was 8:30, so we had some time before breakfast. Then Chiron said "If you want, I can take them to the big house and explain about camp." I nodded my head at Chiron, then me and Leo addressed our men. "Follow Chiron to the big house, and let him explain thing about camp. Also give us your tents so we can set up camp" They nodded their heads, gave us their tents, then turned and followed Chiron away. I turned to Leo and said "We should let the men be to themselves for the week, you and me should set up tents on the outskirt's of camp and chill there. Though we should periodically come and check on them. Also I want to put the Apollo kids to shame in a archery contest." I could see Leo smirk at that. Then he said "We could also show them who is boss in sword fighting and hand to hand combat." "True, True," I said, "lets go set up our tents, then get to breakfast." Just as I said that, a mob of about 100+ kids ran up to us and hugged us. Then I looked at their faces and realized that these were the kids rescued! Leo must have realized the same thing because he started hugging them back. I did to. "How have you been guys!" I asked happily. They all replied something different, but I assumed most were great. They picked us both up and before we knew it, we were both crowd surfing. When we finally fell off, we told everyone we would see them at breakfast, then walked off to set up camp.

When we arrived at the breakfast area, The same wall of kids came rushing towards us and I yelled "Stop!" at the top of my lungs. I continued "Everyone who wants to talk to us wait for us to get our food, then come sit on the ground with your food, but leave an area for us to sit." I gestured for the rest of my men to come next to me, and we all walked towards the table to get food. When we got it, we in a ring on the ground, and all the kids came rushing over. Me and all my men loved kids, so it was easy do deal with them all. I listened to all their stories. By the time they were all done, it had been 2 whole hours. Most of the big kids got up and left, but about 20 little kids stayed with us. I told all of my men they could go do whatever, and stayed with Leo and the kids. Since it was about 11, we went down to the arena to practice. When we arrived we saw about 60 of Ares kids waiting for us in the middle. One of them called out to us "As long as your going to stay here, you're going to need a traditional beat down welcome." He said cracking his knuckles. Me and Leo looked at each other, then bust out laughing our asses off. The Ares kids looked really angry, then they rushed us. I just casually took out my Whiplash, and Leo took out his bow. We changed the tips of our arrows and hidden blades to mortal steel so we didn't hurt them to bad, and since they were a good 100 meters away, we shot about 21 total of them in their arms and legs, before we had to put our bows away. We rushed forward to meet them. Me and Leo both fought like a whirlwind, stabbing non-vital places with our hidden blades so we didn't kill them. The last 5 kids looked extremely scared as we approached them. I said calmly "How's the welcome party coming, not as planned huh. Well sorry to ruin your fun, but we don't like people trying to hurt us for fun. So I suggest you run before I hurt you for fun." The 5 immediately took off running and me and Leo just laughed. The ones that weren't on the ground knocked out, helped their brothers and sisters to the infirmary. Me and Leo both shooed away the crowd that had gathered. "Hey peeps, the fight is over, nothing to see here!" Leo shouted. The crowd slowly walked away, and we both trained in the arena till lunch. Me and my fellow Guardians all sat at the head table. "So how has your day been so far?" I asked. "It's been pretty good so far, but most of us have had to shoo off lots and lots of girls, they all keep flirting with us." Sam replied. "Alright," I started, "I'll tell Chiron about it later. For now just play it off, ok?" I asked. "Yes sir!" They all replied. "Good, now lets' enjoy our meal." The rest of lunch was pretty silent, though I saw a lot of people pointing at me and Leo and whispering. After lunch, me and Leo went our separate way from the Guardians down to the archery range. Just as before, we saw some Apollo kids waiting for us. When they saw us they walked over to us. One of them called out to us. "Hey, we heard you guys are pretty good with your bow, how about a contest. We will all shot 8 targets from a distance of 600 meters away. It will be you and your friend, verses me and my brother. Whoever shoots more accurately and at a faster time will win. Winners get crowned king of archery, losers get buckets of unwashable paint dumped on their body. Do you agree?" He asked smirking. I looked over and saw a 2 crowns that both said KING OF ARCHERY. I also saw 2 buckets of paint. Me and Leo walked over to the shooting area, and Leo said "Ladies first." And gestured for them to shoot. As another crowd gathered around, they spit on his feet. He rushed towards them at inhuman speed, and grabbed them both by the neck, slowly letting his hidden blades inch out. Their eyes were full of fear as they saw the lethal weapon pressing against their skin, but not piercing it. "This is a competition in archery, but it can easily become you two running, and me shooting you in your ass. Now get your disrespecting ass over to the shooting area and shoot." He said in a low, deadly voice. They paled as he dropped them. They both ran over to the shooting area and took their stances. Leo walked back over next to me as everyone was looking at him in awe. I leaned over an whispered "You just put a literal meaning to the song I go Zero to a hundred real quick." He just laughed and we watched as the two brothers shot. They had fairly accurate shots, and it took them 10 seconds for them to hit all the their 8.(If you don't understand, Each individual has 8 targets. That means there is 16 targets total per team. Just wanted to clear that up) They looked at us and smirked, despite the fact they had just almost died. We both walked up to the shooting area and quickly put them to shame. We shot all dead center shots. It took me 3 seconds, and him 4. Everyone, even Chiron looked at us in surprise and awe. We both walked over to the crowns, put them on each others heads, and walked off smirking. We heard a scream of outrage, and I knew someone would have some trouble with getting some paint off their bodies later.

Me and Leo walked down to the Arena and trained with our fellow Guardians till about 8:30. We stopped training, and went to the beach. I created a dome of water around us as we stripped down and washed off. We washed out our clothes and cloaks, I dried them off, and we proceeded to walk down to Dinner. Once again, we all ate quietly, and more people looked at us and whispered. When dinner was over, everyone but us left for the campfire while I gestured for my men to follow me. We walked over to where we set up camp.

I started a fire of our own, and we sat around sharing stories about our day. Everyone especially laughed at how we beat the Ares and Apollo cabins. We also laughed at the sad attempts of girls trying to flirt my men. When we finished we heard a scream coming from the forest. We stood up and stealthily ran over to the noise. What we saw made us all run faster. It was the hunters of Artemis being chased by a horde of monsters. We took out our bows and began to rain arrows on the monsters, careful to avoid shooting the hunters. The monster horde quickly went from 100+, to about 40. We put our bows away and brought out our weapons. I saw Leo take out his hammers, light them on fire, and start bashing hellhound heads. I brought our my pistols and shot monsters left and right, then put them away and slashing with my hidden blades. Before they even knew what hit them they were dead. I saw some of the hunters take aim at us with their bows, and I quickly said, "We come in peace, we were just trying to help." I looked over the 15 them and saw their various cuts and bruises. "I suggest you get to camp and get those fixed up." Then I saw a girl I recognized as Artemis walk out of the crowd of girls. "How dare you tell us what we should and should not do BOY!" She spit out boy like it was a curse word. Then next to me I heard Tyler spit on the ground and say "All women are ungrateful wretches!" I saw Artemis's eyes flare and she looked at him angrily. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" She screamed. I saw Leo slap him on the back of the head and say "That's Artemis dumbass!" quietly, but everyone could hear him. I turned to Artemis. "I apologize for my Lieutenants behavior. As you hate men, all of my group has a dislike for women. He did not know you were a goddess." I saw all of the hunters, even Artemis, look shocked. "A group that dislikes women?" "Yes, and I was not trying to order you around, I just wanted to make sure you got to camp to fix your hunters wounds. I'm sorry for the intrusion. Come on men, Lets get back to our camp." And with that, we turned around and headed back to camp.

When we arrived back at our camp we discussed what have happened. "Tyler, I know you have a strong distaste for women, we al do, but you must watch your words. If I hadn't stepped in, you would probably be a Jakolope full of arrows!" He shuddered. "I'm sorry, it's just that we helped them, and they repay us by yelling at you. I just thought that was extremely disrespectful sir." He finished. "I agree, but make sure if your talking like that, it's not to a goddess. If a hunter talks to you like that, you have every right to talk them like that back, just make sure they say it first." Leo said. I nodded my head. "And if Artemis doesn't like it she can take it up with me and Leo. If they think they're better than us, they have another thing coming. Just because were men does not make us any lower, or higher in rank than them. Remember we must not lower ourselves to their level and proclaim ourselves higher than them. We are all equal. We may better than them I things like archery, but it's because we train harder. It does not make us better than them" I added. Though it was true. When I saw the hunters, they were more laid back, but the Guardian went by a more organized, military like command. We trained harder, and knew that was more to life than hating women and hunting monsters. We disliked women and hunted monsters, but we also trained to save others. We weren't always cold hearted bitches to the other gender. Unlike the hunter who immediately labeled all men they met as rapist until you proved otherwise. "Alright men, lets get some sleep. We have a long day of dealing with the hunters tomorrow." I said. They all nodded their heads and went to their tents.

(A/N) OMG that took so long to write. I still need people to vote on who Leo falls in love with. Review! Thanks for reading!

Stay loyal salads! 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright Alright Alright, it's Caesar Salad here. Where have I been the past 2 weeks? Without Wifi so I couldn't update. BUT HERE I AM! So guys, this story is going to take a GIANT TURN. Like he will NEVER be the Guardian of the Hunters, and There WILL NEVER be Pertemis. He is going to fall in love with piper. So if you came for Pertemis, I would leave now. I don't want any hate in the reviews so I'm giving this warning. Though I will be posting a side story from this where he does become guardian. Sorry guys. Anyways lets begin!

Percy POV

Once again I woke at 5:30. I put on a sea green shirt, and some grey joggers. Instead of my usual Assassins Creed cloak, I made my cloak show its original form. The sea green cloak was as mesmerizing as always, swirling like the colors were alive. The thin gold lines shone brightly as the sun light flooded into my tent as I opened the flap. I put on my vambrace, bow, and made sure I had Riptide in my pocket. I felt as if me and my sword were losing our connection (This is a foreshadowing people). I just put it to the back of my mind, I was probably just going though a phase or something. I walked out of the tent and called for my men. Luke met me first. Luke was also a son of Hermes, and reminded so much of the original Luke, only younger. He was almost identical except for the scar. He was also very much like the original Luke in more ways than just looks, he resented the gods a little for leaving him alone and helpless in the forest for 4 years after he was greatly abused by his mother, mentally and physically. Me, Leo, Max, and Tyler found him. We convinced him not all the gods were bad, and that they couldn't help him because of the ancient laws. He joined our group, and we all continued to help and save children from abuse and well, anything. That was 3 years ago. Me and Luke nodded to each other, and we silently waited for the rest to come. When they all arrived, I said, "Men, today will be a hard day. As you know, our rivals, the Hunters of Artemis, are here. I would like you to avoid them at all cost. Me and Leo will talk to Chiron about making sure they do not fight us. I know that we can put them all to shame in things like archery, but you will NOT approach them in any way. I don't want any fighting. Is that understood?" I finished. "Yes sir!" they all yelled. "Leo, come on, lets go have that talk with Chiron." Leo nodded and got up. As we walked, I asked him in a serious tone, "Do you think the Hunters will cause us trouble? What will we do when we have to interact, I know there is no avoiding it, and I would like the men to have a good time here, not fighting with the Hunters." He looked at me, then said, "I think we might have to cut our time here short. Not just because of the hunters, but because of the Olympians. They will soon notice our presence here, and a powerful group like ours not under the gods control, well they would either kill us or make us swear allegiance. I would like neither. The max time we can spend here is about three more days, and even that is pushing it." I nodded my head. I knew he was right, but I wanted my men to have a good time. "Alright, we will tell Chiron, I'm sure he will understand." We walked along the main path, passing all the cabins. Then, out of nowhere, a silver arrow flew towards me with great precision. I caught it right before it hit my face. I turned, and saw it came from the Artemis cabin. My blood boiled. After all we did, they still chose to hate us!? I saw Leo in a similar situation. He threw the arrow down. I did the same. We walked over to the cabin with malice. After what we did for them last night, they would still shot an arrow at us because we are boys. 'Well I guess I should have expected it, they are girls' I thought. I knocked on the cabin door. I heard some fumbling, then the door opened. It was Artemis. She was wearing a backwards T-shirt, and some joggers. She looked at us with disgust. "What do you want boy." She said, venom dripping of her voice. "I want to know why me and my friend had to catch arrows this morning that came from your cabin." I said equally as venomous. "Wait," She said slowly, "who are you and you boys, and why haven't you sworn allegiance to the gods? You are all quite powerful, and we need to make sure do not cross us." I looked at Leo and Telepathically said 'Go to the men and get them out of here, I will meet you wherever you are!' He nodded his head, then ran off. I saw Artemis pull out her bow, but I punched her in the face. She looked at me angrily, then teleported away in a flash. I could only wonder where she went

Artemis POV

I flashed away from the hooded man, and teleported to the Olympian counsel room. They were all having some pointless, boring meeting. I was in the center of the room when I called out "FATHER!" Zeus looked over at me then said, "What is it Artemis." "I found a group of about 10 men who are extremely powerful, and have not sworn allegiance to Olympus. When I asked one of them about who they were and why they haven't sworn allegiance, he ran off. Before I could stop him, their leader punched me in the face. We must go to camp Half-Blood and stop them before they leave!" Zeus looked angry that someone touched his daughter like that. "Lets go then!" He bellowed, then flashed away. Hestia opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but apparently feared the wrath of ANGRY ZEUS because she shut it and flashed to camp like the rest of us.

Percy POV

I started running though camp, racing to save my men. I knew Artemis went to Olympus to snitch on me and my men. If I knew the gods, which I did, they would either kill my men, or make them swear allegiance. I knew they wouldn't, and they would end up dead if I couldn't teleport them out. Wait, Teleport! I teleported myself near our camp, and began to run. I saw all the Olympian gods and goddess standing their, with me men in chains. Leo invincible cloak was down as well, and he was trying to burn the chains away, but he couldn't. Zeus asked my men, "Will you? Last chance." Leo spat blood coming from his mouth on the ground. "We would never join you, nor betray our leader." He said with malice. Zeus raised his hands and lightning came from the sky. I yelled "NOO!" Just as the lightning hit my men and Leo. They became burnt dust on the ground. I yanked of my hood, and walked out of the forest. "AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU, YOU KILL MY ONLY ANCHOR TO THIS WORLD! ANNABETH LEFT ME, MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, AND NOW THIS!" They looked at me with shock in their eyes. Probably because of who I was, and what my life story was. "THESE WERE MY MEN, MY COMPANIANS, MY LIFE, AND YOU KILL THEM JUST BECAUSE THEY WOULDN'T SWEAR FUCKING ALLEGIANCE WITH YOU!" I looked over at all the gods, and I saw Hestia, 'wait she say anything to stop him!' "HESTIA, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU KNEW WHO MY GROUP WAS YET YOU SAY NOTHING! FUCK YOU, ALL OF YOU! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE YOU DANM PAWN DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KILL MY FUCKING FAMILY! I HAVE NO ONE! I WILL TEAR OLYMPUS DOWN! Brick. By. Brick." I started running (I was running though the 6 without my bros! If you got that reference, hand clap for you!). I knew if I ever wanted to get revenge I would have to be more powerful. As I was running, I looked down and saw that my bow/bracelet, vambraces, cloak, and RIPTIDE all disappeared. I felt my powers begin to drain away, I would fully loose my powers soon. I had to teleport somewhere, anywhere, before I loose that power to. Then I thought of one place, the place I said I'd never return to, Alaska. It was the land beyond the gods. I felt a tingle on the back of my neck, and I knew lightning was going to strike, so I had to leave now. Just before it hit me, I teleported away.

Leo POV (You didn't think I'd kill him off that quickly did you?)

Let me tell ya, for the second time being dead, it's not a good experience. For the second time all I felt was pain, and all I saw was darkness. Then, I woke up. I was lying on a bed, in a small room, with a dim lighting. I tried to get off the bed and find out where I was and why the fuck I wasn't dead, but I couldn't move. After about 4 minutes of straining, and attempting to move, I gave up. Just then, a 7 foot man, cloaked in darkness walked into the room. "I was wondering when you were going to give up young one." 'Oh gods, another god I have to deal with' I thought angrily. "I'm not your enemy Leo, quiet the contrary. I am Erebus, Primordial god of Darkness, and I have an offer to make you." 'Its probably an offer to die'. "I'M NOT YOUR ENEMY! Gods you're dense. Do you want to hear the offer or not? If you don't, I'll just send you back to the Fields of Punishment." Ok, so that got my attention. "Wait, first where am I?" I asked. "You are inside the Realm of Darkness. If you take up my offer you will train here. Now do you want to hear the offer or not?" He asked, impatience ebbing in his voice. I decided not to anger the primordial, and nod my head. He began to explain. "There will be a war in forty years. It will be me and my wife Nyx, V.S. our son and daughter Aether Hemera, and Pontus. The rest are neutral. Aether, Hemera, and Pontus believe that the gods are righteous rulers, and should stay that way. Me and my wife believe that they should be replaced, so we're at war. They have decided not to chose champions since they have the gods, but we need to, we need people to lead our army. My wife has chosen hers, but I need to chose mine, and I thought that you would be perfect. We need strong leaders like you to fight them, while me and wife take on the primordial gods. If we win, I will set up new, more righteous rulers. I would have killed the gods already, but the fates wont let me." He took a breath and looked down on me. My face was contorted in pain. "Oh, you are in pain, let me take it away." He leaned down and place a finger on my forehead, and instantly, all my pain went away, and I could move. "Wait," I asked, "I before I agree, its 14+ gods, 3 primordial gods, and an army, V.S. 2 primordial gods, me and some other dude, and an army. How are we supposed to even win, and where are my guardians, they should be here as well. " "Well, to answer your first question, we have a prophecy. It goes:

The faded god Helix reborn

The son of Poseidon is left forlorn

He decides the fate of the war

To break the oath he once swore

Or destroy the Olympians forever more "Wait, the son of Poseidon is Percy, so I guess Percy is a important piece in this war. He decides who wins, and who loses." "Correct, and with what the gods have done, I'm sure he will join us. Now to answer your second question, I could only take you here," he gestured to the all around him, "because I can only resurrect someone once every 500 years. You are the one with the best heart out of everyone, so I chose you. Now you may be wondering how 40 years will be enough time to train. To answer that, in this place, time moves much slower, so 400 years here is 40 years there. Now if you accept my offer to fight with us, I will make you my champion and you will train here with me. If not, I will send you back hades. The choice is yours." I didn't even hesitate. "A chance to get back at the gods is one I will take, so yea, I accept." "Good, now before I make you my champion, I need to inform you of something, the gods took away your demigod powers, so you're as good as mortal. When I make you my champion, you will have a new set of powers, such as using Dark Flames, Dark lightning, and a certain level of control over darkness, all of which I will explain later. You'll be immortal, like, above big three level." Ok, so if I ever was going to say no to this offer, this would've convinced me. "SWEET! Um… I mean, thanks sir." He let out a light chuckle. "No need to thank me, I should be thanking you, I need you more than ever. I can see though your cheerful façade, I see all the dark energy you have inside, and I intend to use it. Now close you eyes, this may be painful." I heeded his words and closed my eyes. He placed two fingers on my arm, and I immediately felt a surge of power going though my veins. Then, it felt EXTREMELY painful, and I arched my back on the bed. Then, as immediately as it came, the pain left. I opened my eyes and looked down at where Erebus touched me, and I had a tattoo of two of two hammers crossing. I felt incredibly powerful, like I could take on any god or goddess, probably because I was one. "All hail Leo Valdez, Major god of Dark Fire, Dark lightning, Creativity, and strength." Danm. I looked at myself and saw that I was hella buff, and at least 6'7. "Now as my champion, you will be co-leading our army along with another with another. Follow me and you will see him." Erebus said, walking out of the room. I got up off the bed with renewed strength, though a little clumsy because I was still getting used to my new body. I left the room and followed him down a long hallway. He stopped at a grey door and knocked on it. It slowly opened, and I saw a the man Percy told me about years ago, the son of Hermes with a scar under his left eye, Luke.

Percy POV

There I was in Alaska, in the same train station I was in during the Giant War with Hazel and Frank. I walked past all the people, and made it outside. Danm it was cold. I was shivering like crazy. "I swear never to help the gods again ever in my life, I swear it on the Styx!" I yelled. I got some looks, but I didn't care, the gods were assholes. Now that I was here, I didn't know what to do. The thing was I had no weapons, no powers, and no friend. I was all alone. I could only hope that because I lost my powers, I also lost my demigod "Stench". If I didn't then I was as good as dead. Of course Murphy still hated me (If you got that reference, Hand clap for you), because right after I thought that, I saw the monster I feared most, the Nemean Lion. Though thankfully for me, it wasn't at full SUV size, but rather the size of a regular lioness. 'Oh shit R.I.P Percy' I thought. The lioness looked at me, then its eyes widened in fear and she started backing away. Ok, I was confused, I was supposed to be the backing away in fear. I decided to trying make a friend. I slowly approached it, and reached my hand out to put on its head. "Its ok I wont hurt you." As soon as my hand touched its head, it started purring and nuzzling it. I used two hands and started scratching behind its ears. It purred even louder and rolled over on it belly, asking me to scratch. I complied and scratched its belly, much to the lioness' pleasure. I stopped scratching and said, "Hey, do you want to come with me, I'm sure we can both use a companion." It roared in approval, and we both got up. 'Only I could befriend the Nemean Lion.' I thought chuckling. Then I remembered something, I still hadn't used my emergency money account my mom set up for me before she died. There was 10,000 dollars in there! Me and my Lion ran over to the nearest convenience store that had an ATM. I took out all 10,000 dollars and stuffed it into my pocket. I looked down at my lioness. "Hey, you need a name. Hmm, how about Lemma?" Once again the Lemma roared in approval. "Alright then Lemma, lets go into the store, because I need to buy so new clothing." She nodded her head, and we both walked in. I bought a brown leather coat, a winter coat, a few beanies, some dark blue jeans, a backpack, a knife, some matches, a medical kit, a mortal pistol, and a ton of Beef Jerky. I still had a lot of money left, so decided to rent a hotel for the night. I went to the restroom and changed into my brown leather jacket, jeans, and a beanie. I put my knife on my waist and my pistol in my backpack with the rest of my supplies. I walked outside with Lemma, and we started our treck to the hotel. I wondered what Zeus was telling my friends. That I was a traitor? That I committed mutiny? I knew my friends like Nico and Thalia wouldn't believe him until they heard my side of the story, but my friends like Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna, well I didn't know. Hopefully they didn't think I would actually do something like that. As I was walking, I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the gryphon swooping towards me until the last minute. Apparently neither did Lemma because she looked just as surprised as I was. The monster grabbed me by shoulders and started lifting me into the air. Lemma tried to jump up and kill it, but we were already to high. As we continued to rise, I saw where we were heading, a gryphon nest! There were about 9 other gryphons there, and they looked hungry. I started squirming, but that made the gryphon dig tighter into my shoulder. As I was trying to figure out how to escape, I looked closer at the nest. The I saw the jackpot! There were Celestial Bronze, and Imperial Gold weapons there! Daggers, knives, swords, even gun cartages. I stopped struggling and let the monster carry me. After about a minute, we arrived at the nest. It was about 20ft circle. The gryphon dropped me in the pile of weapons, and I picked up a Celestial Bronze dagger, and replaced my mortal knife with it. I looked at all the other weapons, but one in particular caught my eye. It was a 5ft, double bladed, Imperial Gold sword. I picked it up and did a test spin just as the gryphons started closing in. It was wasn't perfect, but it was definitely better than most swords I tried to wield. It didn't wobble or fall out my hands so that was a big plus. A gryphon lunged at me, but I step sided, and brought my sword down on its back, turning it to gold dust. The others began to approach, and I began to prepare for the fight of my life. I ran forward, and leaned back under the talons of one, then front flipped bringing my sword down on its head. I rolled under the legs of another, then brought my blade down on the backside of its head. Three of them jumped at me at once, so I swung my horizontally, taking them all out at once. The last 4 backed me into a corner, and I thought I was done for. Then, all of the sudden I saw a flash gold, and the last 4 gryphons were gone. Then I saw my savior, Lemma! I jumped down and hugged my cat. "Thanks Lemma, you're the best cat ever!" Lemma purred into my hug, and I felt that a bond had just formed. I got up and walked over to the pile of weapons. I saw the cartages on the ground had Celestial Bronze bullets, and fit my pistol! I took my backpack off and put all the cartages into it. I looked throughout the pile to see if there was anything else that would help me, and I saw something. It was a belt of Celestial Bronze throwing knives. I had learned how to use them when I was with my men sometime ago, so I put the belt over the one with my dagger. I grabbed my sword, and I saw a button. I clicked it, and the blades retracted into the handle. I put the handle on my belt, and put my backpack back on, and put my pistol in its sheath on my belt. Needless to say, I looked pretty badass. I climbed down the tree the nest was in, and walked towards the hotel. The lady at the desk must have been used to people coming here with guns because she didn't give me a second glance. I bought a 1 night room with 100 dollars, and walked in. I put sword under my pillow, and put my new belt, dagger, and backpack on the ground, while my cat got on the bed. I took off my clothes, and threw myself on the bed next to my cat, and cherished her warmth. 'Well,' I thought, 'at least I have a cat.' And that was the last thing I thought before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
The next morning when I woke up, I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. It was probably the only one I was going to take in a long time. I dried myself off, and put on a light blue V-neck shirt and some black jeans. I put on the belt of throwing knives, my sword- still inside the handle form mind you- dagger, and pistol on my belt. I put my backpack on, woke up Lemma, and we walked out the door. When me and Lemma arrived outside, for some reason, I didn't feel cold at all. I didn't feel warm either, but for a place where its -21 degrees Fahrenheit, and you're only wearing a T-shirt and jeans, well somethings up. I didn't know why, but I loved this weather, it all the sudden just felt right. As me and Lemma kept walking I could sense all the ice around, ok, that was new. I kept walking, putting the strange feelings to the back of my mind, it was probably nothing.

Me and Lemma had probably been walking for about three hours. I still wasn't tired as I had done more treacherous journeys, but that weird feeling was still there. I wasn't connected to the water anymore, so I couldn't figure out why I was getting this feeling. It was similar to when I felt bodies of water around me, but it was with ice and snow. I had a few suspicions, but they were preposterous. I wasn't a real demigod anymore. I just had demigod stench, could see monsters, and my swordsmanship. No powers whatsoever. Maybe it was just an after affect of my powers being taken, who knows. As we were walking, I felt a weird gust of cool wind from my left side. On instinct I jumped down and flattened myself on the ground. When I looked up, I saw Hellhound, except it was more like an Icehound. It had full white fur, with ice eyes. When I flattened myself on the ground, it sailed over me, and slammed into Lemma. I knew that it wouldn't be to hurt because of its fur, but it still must have felt something because the Icehound was the size of a small car. I immediately felt angry with the hound because like, WTF, that's my cat bitch! I felt a small tug in my stomach, and then, out of the blue, 3 1ft icicles flew towards the beast. It immediately disintegrated into monster dust, and left me very, very, shocked. I did that. I felt the tug, I did that! I decided to find out once and for all, and tried to use the power of Ice. I decided to run instead of crawl (Metaphor people), and summon an Ice Avatar. I imagined a 20ft Ice Avatar surrounding my body, and I felt it coming on me. I saw myself in the middle of an hulking, 20ft ice warrior. I experimented with it and walked forward, towards Lemma. I move like a giant, slow, but powerful footsteps. This definitely confirmed my new power, but how did I get it? I made my avatar disappear, and I fell to the ground. I got up and walked over to my cat, who was slowly getting up himself, and petted him on the head. "Hey, I just figured out where we have to, Québec Canada. If we go there, we can figure out where I got my powers from. Its going to be a long journey, and we'll have to be real careful of the gods, but I'm sure we can make it." Just as said that, Lemma looked behind, then jumped up, just in time to have an arrow shatter against its fur. I looked over, and I saw who shot it, a group of about 12 demigods were here, and it looked like they were here to kill me. The worst part was that leaders were Jason, Reyna, and Annabeth.

Artemis POV

As all the gods flashed down to camp Half-blood, we saw the groups' camp. We all gathered around it, ready to capture the demigods. They looked ready to leave, so we figured it shouldn't be that hard. Though they looked ready, their co-leader brought out 2 flaming hammers, while the rest had bows and swords. "WE WILL NEVER SWEAR ALLEGAINCE TO YOU, WHEN YOU SEE POWER THAT'S NOT YOUR OWN, YOU EITHER DESTROY IT, OR USE IT AS A PAWN! WELL I'M DONE BEING A PAWN! LET ME LIVE MY LIFE!" He yelled. I had to admit he had a valid point. What he did next shocked most of the gods heavily, even me. He threw down his hood to reveal the face of none other than Leo Valdez. He spun his hammers, nodded to his group, then charged. Poseidon jumped in the way to block him, but he jumped up, and brought both of his hammers down on Poseidon's head, effectively knocking him out. Hades jumped towards him, but 8 arrow struck him in the face causing him to stumble backwards. Leo rushed forward, rolled under Hades' legs, and came behind him and smashed him in the head with his hammers. Zeus, getting angry that he had just taken out 2 of his brothers, rushed towards him, sending a lightning bolt at him from his Masterbolt. Leo stepsided the shot, and rushed towards the god at equal speed. He dogged yet another shot from the Masterbolt with the agility of a hunter, and jumped up, trying the same thing he did with Poseidon, but Zeus was ready. He punched Leo in the nose, sending him flying back towards his men. He stood, but it was to late. Us gods and goddess had rushed over to them with inescapable chains. We clamped them on all 9 of the boys hands, and pushed them to their knees. "Now tell us who your leader is and swear allegiance to us, or die." Leo spat blood on Zeus' sandals. "We will never betray our leader, nor swear allegiance to a god like you!" Zeus raised his hands and called down lightning, just as a "NOOOO" rang across the field. The figure threw down his hood, and we all saw none other than Percy Jackson. To say we were shocked was an understatement. He began to say how he has no one, and how we took his family. What shocked me most was that Hestia knew about them, but didn't try to intervene. Guess she didn't want to get in trouble. He then said he would tear down Olympus brick by brick, then turned and started running. I heard Zeus yell, "Quickly Poseidon, disown him!" Poseidon looked hesitant, but gave in. "I, Poseidon, God of the sea, disown my son Perseus Jackson. He shall lose his sword Riptide, and all connection to the sea." He looked at Hestia. "I, Hestia, Goddess of Hearth, renounce Perseus Jackson as my Champion. He will lose all the powers I have given him." But right before she could finish, he teleported away in fiery flames. "NOOO!" Zeus yelled. "To the counsel room." We all flashed to our thrones in the room, and waited for Zeus to speak. Only before he could, a flash of light came in the middle of the room, and we all saw three primordial gods. Pontus, Aether, and Hemera. All the gods gasped. "Hello," Pontus started, "we have come with grave news." He began to explain to us all about the upcoming war and prophecy. When he finished, Hemera said, "We will leave you to discus what you are going to do." And with that, they flashed away. I was the first one to speak up. "Since Perseus is decides weather we win or lose, we're obviously going to lose because of what we just did." I said, stating the elephant in the room. "Not if we kill him first!" "But sir," Hermes said, "there's only one place he could be, Alaska. How can we kill him?" "I know how." Athena stated. "We can send in a group of demigods, and they can find him, and assonate him. Jason, Reyna, Piper, Thalia, and Nico should be the leaders because they knew him well. If they refuse, we can just throw them in Tartarus." Everyone nodded their heads, and Zeus said, "Alrighty then, bring them here." And with that, Hermes left to bring all the demigods.

Thalia POV

I was sitting in Artemis' camp, talking with my friend Britney. Just then, Hermes flashed down next to me and said my I was required to go to Olympus. We flashed into the throne room, and I saw Jason, Piper, Reyna, Annabeth, and Nico. Zeus addresses us. "Demigods, I'm sure you all remember the Son of Poseidon Perseus Jackson." Annabeth flinched. I wondered why, she had left him all those years ago, and her boyfriend killed his parents (Yes I just changed that, deal with it). I saw her off and on at camp, but she could never stay to long because she had to go back to her project on rebuilding the Parthenon in Greece with her new boyfriend. I heard from Nico that the project just finished, her boyfriend left her. I guess that explains the distraught look on her face. I guess she's regretting breaking up with Percy now. The thing was no one could find him after he went missing, and for a while, camp was pretty distraught without him. I wonder why Zeus is talking about him, Maybe he found him! "Well," Zeus continued, "He will be a major piece in the next war." Zeus began to explain to us about the upcoming war and the next Great Prophecy. "Well we should win right, why would Percy try to destroy Olympus, he saved it twice, he can do it again." Annabeth piped in. Zeus began to explain how they killed the only family he had. "Oh." Annabeth said. "But, if we manage to kill Jackson, he will not be able to decide what side he will be on, and we will win." This sent me, Nico, and Piper into outrage. We could never hurt our friend. "We will never hurt Percy, he's done to much for us." Piper and Nico nodded, but Jason and Reyna didn't. "Guys, we must stay loyal to Zeus. If Percy is eliminated, we will win this war. Put personal matters aside and man the fuck up." Jason said, and Reyna Annabeth nodded. Piper looked at Jason shocked. "You would agree to hurt Percy after all he's done for us!" He nodded. "Piper, you better join us, or you're going to hear some info you wont want to hear." "Never!" She yelled. "Fine then, I've been cheating on you with Reyna." Piper looked even more shocked as Jason leaned over and kissed Reyna passionately. (Guys just so you know, I have nothing against Reyna. She actually one of my favorite characters, but I needed her bad. Sorry) Piper fell to her knees and cried. "All in favor of sending Jason, Reyna, and Annabeth with a group of demigods to kill Percy in Alaska?" Zeus asked. Every single god raised they're hand. "All in favor of sending my daughter, Piper, and Nico to Tartarus?" Once again, every god raised there hand. Zeus looked at us pitifully. "Last chance, will you join us?" We all looked at each other, then looked back at Zeus and shook our heads in unison. Hades snapped his fingers, and a black hole appeared bellow us, and we fell though.

(A/N) OOOOO, CLIFY! I made this chapter really long because I don't know when I'll be posting again. When I finish this story, I'm going to be posting a different ending, where the Guardians protect the hunters of Artemis, and they all fall in love. I think the story will just be waaaaaay less cliché like this, and also waaaaay more interesting. Anyways, that's all for now. See ya! 


End file.
